


Shiver

by Wizardinpyjamas



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BUH DUM TSH, Dean Sings, Dean is so soft, Dean makes Cas tea, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Pet Names, Sick Castiel (Supernatural), Sickfic, anyway please ignore me, it's all so cute, it's sickening, this is too soft for me why did I write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardinpyjamas/pseuds/Wizardinpyjamas
Summary: Cas is sick. Dean takes care of him. And sings. HE SINGS.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: 30 Day Writing Prompts - November 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> Doing this - [November 2019 Writing Prompts](https://hvnteddean.tumblr.com/tagged/patient-prompts/chrono/)  
Day 10 - Shiver
> 
> The song that Dean sings is [Making Love Out of Nothing At All by Air Supply.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=112&v=sX9Y1xxz0Dk&feature=emb_logo)  


“Dean, I think I might be dying,” Cas announces on Thursday morning.   
Usually this would have alarmed Dean, but not today, For the last two weeks Castiel has uttered some variation of those words at least every other hour.

“It’s just a cold, Cas,” Dean says slowly, gritting his teeth. 

“No Dean,” Cas says, walking towards Dean’s turned back in the bunker’s kitchen, “something is seriously wrong.” 

Dean rolls his eyes and he’s glad Cas can’t see his face. He loves, Cas, he really does, but these last fourteen days have been a real test on their relationship and he has to remind himself over and over of all the wonderful ways Cas can make him feel. 

Right now he’s being a big baby, and Dean wants nothing more than for Cas to get better and go back to normal.

Well, as normal as a socially awkward, ex-angel of the Lord can get. 

Dean pinches the bridge of his now.

“Okay,” Dean sighes, “what is it now?” 

He turns to look at Cas and stops in his tracks.

_ Oh shit, _ he thinks.  _ This really is bad _ . 

Cas looks like death warmed up, his skin pale and clammy, sweat dripping from his forehead, his hair drenched. His nose is red, clearly blocked, and his eyes are squinting and puffy. He’s wrapped in a thick woolen blanket, wearing his favourite pyjamas with thick socks and slippers, yet he can’t seem to stop shivering.

Dean quickly reaches out to help him down to a seat, rubbing Cas’s arms in a way that he hopes is soothing. 

“There ya go,” Dean says as Cas sits. “Stay there, I’m gonna need to take your temperature.”

Cas just nods glumly, head hanging low. 

_ Wow, he’s really feeling sorry for himself _ , Dean starts to think, but he quickly stops himself. Cas hasn’t been human for very long, and for two weeks he’s not been the healthiest, and now Cas is experiencing his first ever flu. Dean would feel sorry for himself too, if he was in Cas’s position.

As he leaves Cas’s side Dean runs a hand over the back of Cas’s neck just the way Dean knows he likes it. Cas leans into the touch, closing his eyes.

Dean has not been sympathetic to Cas’s little cold whatsoever, but that changes now. 

He takes Cas’s temperature, hand on his shoulder the entire time. Dean presses a lingering kiss to Cas’s forehead as he moves away to make him some tea. 

He waits for the kettle to boil and begins to slowly slice a lemon. Cas likes the lemon a lot, so Dean makes sure to cut large, thick slices that will really let their juices out into the drink. He then moves to the cupboard next to the sink and searches for one of the jars of honey Cas likes to keep there. He puts two large dollops into Cas’s favourite mug - it’s a white ceramic with the shape of a hedgehog protruding from one side, its whiskers etched into the mug in a soft brown - after pouring the hot water, tea leaves in the strainer that Dean found at a car boot sale. 

He passes Cas the drink along with a couple of pain killers and Dean hears him sigh, somewhat more content, as he takes a sip.

Cas should sleep, Dean knows, but he doesn’t want Cas to move right now. 

Instead, Dean pulls up a chair next to Cas, so close the two chairs are touching, and slides in. He wraps one arm around Cas’s shoulders and pulls Cas’s head onto his chest.

Dean rubs Cas’s back in slow circular motions, simply letting the ex-angel know that Dean is there for him, despite his less than friendly nature over the last few weeks. 

“That’s nice,” Cas mumbles into Dean chest, shivering a little bit less than when he entered the kitchen. 

“Good,” Dean replies, quietly. “Let’s get you better, Cas.”

Cas hums in response, drowsy. “I like it better when you call me ‘sweetheart,’” he says, his voice low and gravelly. 

Dean chuckles quietly. “Okay, sweetheart,” he says. “Let’s get you better.” 

“Dean?” Cas says. “ _ Honey _ .”

“What is it, sweetheart?”   
“Sing it for me?” 

Dean sighs.  _ Goddammit _ . 

He nods. “Okay, Cas-.” Cas moves his head to look at Dean.

“Okay,  _ sweetheart _ ,” Dean corrects. “Anything for you.”

And so he sings.

_ “I know just how to whisper _

_ And I know just how to cry _

_ I know just where to find the answers _

_ And I know just how to lie.” _

He  begins quietly, softly, barely in tune but beautiful to Cas’s ears nonetheless. 

_ “And I know just where to touch you _

_ And I know just what to prove _

_ I know when to pull you closer _

_ And I know when to let you loose.” _

It’s cheesy, Dean knows that, but Cas likes it, so Dean likes it, and Dean can’t help but smile, even when he sees Sam watching them from the kitchen doorway. 

_ “But I don't know how to leave you _

_ And I'll never let you fall _

_ And I don't know how you do it _

_ Making love out of nothing at all.” _

Cas’s breathing gets deeper, more even, and Dean knows he’s fallen asleep, but he finishes his song in a whisper, Sam still watching, unmoving, and when Dean finishes, without a word he helps his brother lift Cas and carry him to bed.

When Sam leaves Cas’s room, Dean tucks him into bed and runs a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. He stays like that, hand on Cas’s forehead, staring down at his peaceful, sleeping form. 

For the first time Dean understands why Cas liked to watch him sleep all those years ago. He would never get enough of this, of soaking in Cas at his most content, even when sick. 

It takes a lot for Dean to tear his hand, his eyes, away, but when he does he pulls up a chair.

He would stay there all night, all day, all week, if he had to. He’s there for Cas when Cas needs him, as long as it takes for him to get better. 

Dean reaches for the book Cas has on his bedside table -  _ Flowers for Algernon  _ \- turns to the front page and begins to read. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Kudos are like Dean calling Cas sweetheart, comments are Cas calling Dean honey! (IT'S SO CUTE OKAY, JUST SEND ME SOME LOVE THE WAY THEY DO)


End file.
